Deceiving Rules
by Mental Patient
Summary: 'Find what You love and let it kill You' - Ciel found it in the face of a demon.


The Manor was extremely quiet which was rather unusual. Well, except for a certain room that belonged to the young earl who was finally reaching his puberty. Soft moans and shameful panting would be heard if someone dared to pass that door.

Suddenly Ciel opened his lust filled ocean blue eyes. His dark pupils were dilated as he frantically tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred. The young boy stayed still and his breathing decreased slowly to normal as did his heartbeat when minutes passed. Soon was everything in deathly silence. Ciel narrowed his eyes when he felt strangely sticky between his thighs. He grimaced and pushed heavy blankets off; feeling hot.

'Not again' thought the youngster when he slipped into bathroom and started to clean himself as best as he could. Ciel's mind was foggy with mind blowing release. He had a vague idea what was happening to his body but the fact that he had no control over his raging hormones irked him to no end. Moreover Ciel was becoming aware of his odd longing and desire for his demon butler which made Ciel all the more irritated lately, mostly because Sebastian would use every chance to tease Ciel over teens attraction to him.

It was like he was almost obsessed with the handsome fellow who haunted Ciel even in his dreams and that on the other hand sometimes lead to waking up in the middle of the night to relieve himself.

Slowly he crawled back under the warm covers. Ciel yawned sleepily as he ran pale hands through his dark locks and drifted off; feeling content.

* * *

''Bocchan...''

Sebastian's smooth and very much alluring voice reached his ears, making the earl turn and snuggle more into the bed.

''Now, now...Bocchan, I'm sure you wouldn't want to fall behind the schedule.'' Sebastian smiled with slight annoyance (which of course didn't show on his face) as he watched Ciel mumbling something and turning over. His eyebrow twitched when he walked over to the large window to draw the curtains open and let the bright sunshine in. There was no way in hell Ciel could sleep now so the boy huffed and rubbed his eyes when he sat up. Sebastian reached for the tea and poured some into the expensive porcelain cup. Hot steam hovered above it when smaller hand took it.

''Today you have violin lessons at 9 o'clock, then history at 10 o'clock, literature at 11 o'clock and there are some matters at the company that need your attention.'' Said Sebastian when he went to get Ciel's breakfast. The boy only nodded approvingly and sipped his sweet tea. However Ciel's eyes were fixed on his butlers retreating backside.

Ciel ate few scones in silence and then stood up. In the meantime Sebastian prepared the boys clothing for the day. When Sebastian started to unbutton his long white shirt he suddenly leaned closer and chuckled. Well he couldn't just let this chance to tease Ciel slip.

''My, my... young Master, did you have nice dreams?'' Asked the demon as he was trying to hide his obvious smirk. The boy who was having very hard time to not react to his butlers fingers on his bare flesh started to blush when he heard the comment slip past those sinful lips. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it again and clenched his teeth.

''It's already the third time this week when you smell so deliciously of sex, is it not?'' Stated Sebastian all the while continuing to dress his young Master and clearly amused by the boys reactions. He was also kind of curious as to what triggered this sudden change in his young Master.

''Shut up you devil! And better finish dressing me soon, we don't have all day!''Ciel was so pissed off when he saw Sebastian let out a laugh and return to his task. He huffed as he tried to calm his wildly beating heart. Since Sebastian was focusing on the youngsters ribbon Ciel took his time to observe his demon. He took hungrily in the sight of long legs wrapped in black pants, broad shoulders, skillful fingers, pale skin, seductive lips, midnight black hair, long eyelashes and those burning red eyes which...were staring right into his blue ones with mockery. Ciel's turned quickly away, crossed his arms and fidgeted nervously. He was so caught admiring Sebastian and to make the matters worse he felt his member twitch in anticipation.

''See something you like...Ciel?'' Asked Sebastian in a husky tone and leaned closer as he tied the eye-patch. Ciel's visible eye widened and he hissed angrily while pushing the tempter further away from him.

''You hope! Now get away from me I have things to do,'' the earl turned away and started to rush towards the door but before leaving he halted glancing back at Sebastian''Oh...and one more thing - don't you ever dare to call me by my name again, understood.'' The door slammed shut behind Ciel.

''Oh my, Bocchan is growing up so fast...'' Sighed Sebastian as he stood up and made his way over to the wooden door. He secretly dreaded the day when his dear little Bocchan would marry. Well he could only hope that the contract would end before it...

* * *

Later that day Ciel blinked his tired eye and heard his stomach growl loudly. He put his papers away when Sebastian entered. 'Tsk, on time as always' thought the earl when he rolled his eyes. He could smell those delicious cakes on the tray which made him almost drool. Not as much as Sebastian though.

The blue eyed teen ate in silence but hummed when he finally got his hands on that cheesecake with white šokolate. That made Sebastian smirk and the boy glare at his butler. Out of nowhere came loud crash and the next moment door opened.

''I'm Sorry Young Master...Pluto got into the house!'' Screamed Finny the Gardner and few more loud bangs were heard. Ciel rubbed his temple in extreme irritation but before he could order Sebastian to catch that hell hound, the dog jumped over Finny to aim at the demonic butler. In some weird miscalculation the dog landed on the table which sent the tea flying. At the same time Sebastian grabbed Pluto (who was trying to bounce on him) in disgust but it was too late to save his master who was now drenched in tea.

Ciel pushed his wet bangs away from his face and sent a death glare in Sebastian's direction.

''Prepare me a bath, Now! And get rid of that dog!'' Said the master when he made his way to the door. Ciel was boiling inside with anger because of his now crushed pride.

''Yes, My Lord... Finny go take Pluto outside and make sure this won't happen again.'' Declared Sebastian as he handed Pluto (who was now trying to lick the demons face) to Finny who was still shocked and confused.

''...Yes, Mister Sebastian!'' Heard the demon when he walked over to the Master bedroom. He was quite annoyed at Pluto but it was worth to see his masters flawless mask disappear for a second. After all he was the one who left the door open but that's something Ciel doesn't have to know...

* * *

Ciel cursed by himself, trying to get those wet clothes off. Luckily the tea wasn't that hot anymore but that didn't make the situation any better. He heard the door open and close so he guessed that Sebastian was there. Next thing Ciel heard was the sound of water falling into the bath. Soon he felt Sebastian's presence behind him and he turned slowly to let the older male undress him. For Ciel's surprise he saw Sebastian taking his gloves off with his pearl white teeth. His eye was automatically glued to the demons lips as he gulped visibly (the saliva that gathered in his suddenly dry mouth).

''What are you doing?'' Ciel asked suspiciously when Sebastian threw his gloves on the floor and started to unbutton his shirt.

''Why, young master? I'm just fulfilling your orders. Does it bother you that I'm not wearing gloves? Well, since your clothes are wet I don't want them to get also...dirty.'' Said the demon in faked honesty. Ciel huffed and turned his face away. He could tell that Sebastian was enjoying this a little too much when the butlers fingers lingered on his skin longer than appropriate. Even the way his black fingernails stayed on his little pink nipples was no longer considered decent, though it did make the earl shiver and his heart beat harder.

When Ciel was naked he stepped into the hot water and relaxed. The younger male closed his eyes and his head fell back to rest on the edge of the bathtub. Ciel could feel Sebastian's hands touching his body all over and he could hardly concentrate on calming his irregular breathing.

''Sebastian, stop! I finish by myself so you can go. I mean it, get out of this room and don't come back before I order you to!'' Ciels patience snapped and he stood up to grab for a towel. Surprised Sebastian smirked and left the small bathroom. Ciel wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his bedroom where he fortunately didn't saw Sebastian. Oh right, he ordered him out.

Ciel crawled into the high bed and sat on his knees. The youngster pulled his towel off and hissed when cold air hit the sensitive skin. Instantly he wrapped his small hands around the base of the shaft and stroked it a few times, letting out a small satisfied moan. Ciel bit his lower lip and remembered those hot hands of his demon touching him which made him pant harder and imagine those sinful lips around his member all the while those crimson eyes looking at him with mockery.

''Nghh..Oh Fuck.'' Ciel squeezed the bed sheets with one hand and stroked faster with his other. He let his fingers slide over the slit a few times, smearing precum all over the head of his crotch. Ciel's mind was filled with nearing orgasm and he groaned even louder.

Little did he know that a certain demon was in the room all along. Sebastian knew the shameless boy was almost reaching heaven but he just had to tease his master. So he went closer to the bed, standing just a few inches away from Ciel who had his eyes closed. He let his eyes wander on the boys slightly open lips, red cheeks, erect nipples and lower. Sebastian was tempted to thrust his now hard member between those pink lips.

''Oh my, am I interrupting something?'' Asked Sebastian and Ciel's unfocused eyes flew open in shock. He could feel his heart stop for a moment when he saw that perfect face just inches away from his. Ciel was apparently too far gone to stop, he grabbed Sebastian's black hair hard with his free hand, yanked his demons head down so that their noses and foreheads crashed together in the process but before Ciel could say anything he felt familiar heat gather in his stomach.

''Fuck! Seb...Sebastian!'' Screamed Ciel in pleasure (he tried to sound angry but failed miserably when his orgasm hit) and pulled almost painfully on his demons hair while he cummed all over their chests. He pumped his hard member few more times to milk it dry and when Ciel rode out the last waves of orgasm he was still holding eye contact with Sebastian whose breath caressed the boys wet lips. Ciel collapsed against his demon, too tired to bother moving from his rather indecent position as he clinged to Sebastian. He closed his eyes, pressed his nose against Sebastians bare neck and inhaled deeply, enjoying the musky and sweet scent which was intoxicating. When Ciel was slowly coming down from his high he felt Sebastians hands travel on his sweaty body and finally settle on his round ass cheeks. Ciel considered pushing Sebastian away but he was feeling way too good when those hands touched him. Afterall he could punish Sebastian for it later.

''Young Master, I'm honored that you cummed for me...'' Purred Sebastian and Ciel felt the urge to slap his butler.

''Go to hell, you pervert! Why the fuck were you here? '' Ciel pushed Sebastian away and glared at him. Sebastian smirked devilishly and his eyes deep pink for a moment. Ciel watched how Sebastian liked his lips where some of the cum had landed and then put his finger in his mouth to suck on it, cleaning it.

''Now, now... Bocchan, you shouldn't curse. And besides you never specified that I can't come in here, you simply said to get out of the bathroom. Oh my, look at this mess you made, I think a bath is in order...For both of us...''


End file.
